spiral_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalos
Kalos is a region on the Pokémon World's from Game Freak's Pokémon X/Y. The Kalos setting is heavily inspired by France, and even has a version of the Eiffel Tower with the Prism Tower. After Key Stone processing went into mass production, Kalos became the heart of the modern Mega Evolution movement. Board History The demand of Mega Stones in Kalos skyrocketed and a new class of trainers called Mega Hunters formed to profit off of this demand by searching the world for Mega Stones. Having already had some Mega Stones in stock before the craze, the Stone Emporium in Lumiose City made a huge profit by inflating prices and buying Mega Stones from Mega Hunters who don't have the patience to find buyers. Some people say the Mega Hunters are worse than any Team, owing loyalty only to themselves while others romanticize them as modern adventurers. On Displacement Day, many trainers left their homes or journeys to head to Camphrier Town to retrieve any Pokémon that had been stored in the PC system. The residents of Camphrier Town pulled together to tend for the Pokémon in Shabboneau Castle, which was all but abandoned previously. With so many trainers concerned about the welfare of their Pokémon, not many people noticed the appearance of strangers in their region. Canon History This section covers information that is available to the general population and would be very easy for a Displaced character to find out. **Spoiler Alert: This section will contain story content from the games.** The rise of Team Flare went under the radar as a two-bit criminal organization with a pyramid scheme of a recruitment process. After causing some minor inconveniences at the Poké Ball Factory and Kalos Power Plant, prominent tech billionaire, Lysandre, revealed himself to be the leader of Team Flare and disclosed his plans to fire an ultimate weapon to wipe out all life that was not aligned with Team Flare. The launch of the ultimate weapon was thwarted; the details are classified but Lysandre is presumed dead. The scientists and engineers took what research they could and either fled the region or bunkered down in Team Flare hideouts. (The following information is not canonical, but directly leads to the board setting.) Some fleeing Team Flare grunts stole the technology that Lysandre used to Mega Evolve his Pokémon without a Key Stone and sold it to enterprising inventors and curious professors. This, coupled with rumors that a trainer who could also use Mega Evolution helped put a stop to Lysandre's plans, pushed the region into a Mega Evolution fervor and the mass production of Key Stones. Featured Areas This section covers locations that have been explored by players and proven significant to the board's setting. If a region is not featured here, it does not mean the region is not available on the world, only that it has not been thoroughly explored yet. *Lumiose City: The starting city during the Displacement Day event. *Battle Maison: The battle arena for the Pokémon World in the small town of Kiloude City. *Camphrier Town: The town where Cassius manages the PC storage system for Kalos. When the system goes down and the Pokémon left their Pokéballs, the Pokémon were housed in the nearly abandoned Shabboneau Castle. Government Overview The government of Kalos is based on the government of France. The capitol of Kalos is Lumiose City. Technology Levels Kalos is on the cutting edge of technology and try to outplace Unova. Their communication devices use holograms and they have developed green technology to reduce use of fossil fuels or Pokémon power. Magic Levels Some parts of Kalos has unforgiving terrain and locals use Pokémon to travel through it. Resources This section covers obtainable items or creatures that characters may find useful in rebuilding their strength or wealth. Common Pokémon: Creatures with various abilities such as conventional animal-like attributes, basic elemental manipulation and even supernatural abilities like telekinesis or the ability to move faster than cars and airplanes. Pokémon Trainers use Pokémon to battle. Other inhabitants keep Pokémon as companions or even give them jobs. Pokéballs: High-tech devices used to store Pokémon in tiny spaces. Probably does so through some sort of molecular shrinking technology or energy manipulation. There are various grades of Pokéballs and specialty ones that are more effective in certain conditions or against certain types of Pokémon. Generally, if a Pokémon is not weakened before a capture attempt, they will likely break free from the ball. Does not seem to be able to be used on humans or poké''mon already captured by others''. Mega Stones and Key Stone Accessories: Mega Stones and Key Stones are irradiated evolutionary stones and meteorite fragments that allow Pokémon to Mega Evolve. While the key stones are placed into various accessories worn by the user, the Pokémon holds their specific Mega Stone; somehow the energy between the user and their Pokémon--along with their respective stones--triggers Mega Evolution. Limited Legendary Pokémon: Even more powerful and rare creatures with supernatural abilities that are often uniquely tied to the world; some are able to command the weather, while others can even manipulate space and time. Given the inclusion of dimensional/mirage portals in Alpha Sapphire/Omega Ruby, Legendary Pokémon can be claimed by multiple characters; the canon Pokémon characters who could have the Legendary Pokémon in their game and one non-canon character. There should not be multiple non-canon characters running around with the same Legendary Pokémon. Master Ball: A special type of pokéball that can capture any Pokémon without fail, even without weakening the Pokémon first. They are extremely rare and have not turned up since the world entered the Spiral. Inhabitants This section covers some of the notable people who live in the region and may appear in threads as NPCs. Cassius: An old punk trainer assigned by Bill to manage the PC storage for the Kalos region in Camphrier Town. Manuel Puff, President of Kalos: A black-haired, slender man of average height who has rather sharp features. After tech billionaire Lysandre tried to wipe out life on the planet, the politics of Kalos swung anti-corporation and Puff was elected as President of Kalos on promises of holding big business accountable to their communities. Has a Talonflame with him in public appearances, but is said to spoil the family Slurpuff at home. Acceptance Levels This section covers how accepting the inhabitants of the world may view the new people on their world and their magic and technology. '''Displaced Acceptance: '''Inhabitants are obsessed with Pokémon and have not given much thought to the strangers appearing on their world. As long as Displaced are not experimenting on or abusing Pokémon, they do not draw much attention. The world's various criminal organizations might show an interest in the Displaced as they could potentially cause instability and swing the balance of power into their favor. '''Technology Acceptance: '''Inhabitants are very accepting of new technology, as they are already used to having technology make their lives easier. However, they do not approve of wartime technology, having just recently suffered a megalomaniac trying to cause a human extinction event with a giant laser. Technology designed to brainwash or unnaturally harm Pokémon and humans is also frowned upon. Of course, this is only the case within the public eye; many of the criminal organizations on the planet are not above utilizing, buying or selling such technology. '''Magic Acceptance: '''Inhabitants are used to supernatural abilities, just from Pokémon rather than people. When encountering magic-using Displaced, inhabitants would be confused, but may then consider the person to have the spirit of a Pokémon or have somehow used unfamiliar technology in order to harness Pokémon-like abilities. Bestiary Generation 6 Pokémon are native to this region. See Also *Pokémon World *Lumiose City External Links *Kalos on Bulbapedia Category:Locations